Fallout: Tales From The Wasteland
by Bishop900
Summary: The Wasteland. It's horrible, it's brutal, it's unforgiving, and worst of all, it's unknown. How will Nate fare when he's put through the toughest test of his life? Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual Themes, and a ton of other horrible, dark stuff.
1. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, or anything related to it. No matter how badly I wish I did, I don't, and I never will. With that being said, I'm going to be taking plenty of liberties with the stories, and the characters that inhabit them. Again, I don't own Fallout, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

October, 2077. Sanctuary, MA.

* * *

"War. War...never changes."

Those words had been bouncing around Nate's head for the past month or so. Ever since he'd gotten the call asking him to be a guest speaker at the war memorial, he'd done nothing but work on his speech.

"Thank you, fair people of Massachusetts." As the steam cleared, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. His smile quickly faded, and an audible groan left his lips. "I'm gonna screw this up. I know I am." He shook his head, and reached down. He turned the taps on the faucet, causing hot, steaming water to spill into the porcelain basin. He cupped his hand under the faucet, and leaned down, splashing several handfuls of water onto his face.

When he straightened himself, he found his wife's reflection smiling back at him from over his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and her chin settled on his shoulder. "You're going to do just fine." She hummed, letting her fingers lace together against his abdomen.

Nate smiled, and set a hand on top of hers.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at her in the mirror. "Because I've been working on my speech, and-" Before he could finish his thought, Nora laughed.

"I heard." She nodded, opening her eyes. "Lose the whole, 'Fair people of Massachusetts' bit, and you'll be fine." Nate sighed, and nodded.

"I had a feeling that was too much." He set his hands on either side of the sink, and leaned forward. He studied his reflection, allowing his eyes to scan across the hardened lines that had wound their way across his weathered skin. He was young, but, the stress of war had taken it's toll on him. His eyes were dull, and the stubble that dusted his jaw was split by a thick, albeit faded, scar.

Nora sighed, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Really, hon." She whispered, looking at him in their reflection. "You're gonna knock 'em dead."

Nate couldn't help but smile. His wife always knew exactly what to say, and exactly when to say it.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, staring at her in the mirror. She smiled, and her nose crinkled. Her eyes fell into a squint that made his heart skip a beat, and a sound of appreciation filled the air between them. He turned in her arms to face her, leaning back against the sink. "Huh? What would I do without you, Nora? What would I do?" The final word was little more than a whisper, as he had been gradually reducing the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers, and he felt that oh-so familiar weakness in his knees that came with being married to Nora.

Of course, their happiness was short lived.

"Um...Mum?" A voice from the hall crackled, as if someone were speaking through a walkie-talkie. Nate pulled back slowly, but allowed his forehead to rest against Nora's.

"Codsworth wants you." He sighed, fighting the urge to laugh. Nora rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Yes, Codsworth?" She called out, turning to face the door. The robot peeked one of it's sensors around the door, before the rest of it's bulbous form came into view. "What is it?"

Nate took this opportunity to pull himself away from the conversation that was bound to take place. It was a conversation he'd heard every morning. In fact, he began to mumble it to himself on the way out of the bathroom. "Mum, would you like to hear a joke this morning?" He whispered under his breath, putting on a fake, cockney accent.

"Mum!" Codsworth chirped moments later, hovering into the bathroom. Nate stepped out into the hall, and shot one last look back at his wife. She was smiling, but, it was the same tired smile a mother gives their child, who just turned a beautiful painting, into a page from a coloring book. It was true, Codsworth was a Mr. Handy robot; but, to Nate and Nora, he was part of the family. "Fancy a joke this morning?" He asked, his sensors dilating, as he looked at Nora.

Nate looked down the hall, and figured he had a few moments to spare. "Yes, Codsworth." He nodded, leaning against the wall. "We would both enjoy a joke this morning."

Codsworth turned, and Nate was sure that if Mr. Handy's had been programmed to smile, Codsworth would be beaming. "Ah! Wonderful, Sir!" He waved his arms through the air, and turned back to face Nora.

"So!" Nate chuckled under his breath, and turned. "A Spy, a Communist, and a Chinaman walk into a bar." Nate felt a smile settle on his face. One of Codsworth's favorite jokes.

"He orders a drink." Nate chuckled to himself, beginning to walk down the hall. Luckily, Codsworth hadn't heard it.

"He orders a drink!" Codsworth laughed, and Nora laughed as well, though, she laughed simply because of the robot's enthusiasm, if anything. There was something so beautifully innocent about the robot and his jokes.

Nate pulled open the door at the end of the hall, and poked his head in. There, laying peacefully in his crib, was Shaun. Nate stepped into the room, and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Hey, buddy." Nate smiled, approaching the crib. Shaun looked up at Nate, and smiled. His hands rose into the air, and his fingers curled against his palms. Nate leaned onto the railing of the crib, and extended a hand toward his son. "How you doing? Good?" He asked, setting his palm against Shaun's chest. The gentle thudding that emanated from the infant's chest was all that Nate needed to know that life was good.

"How are the two most important men in my life?" Nora asked, having pulled open the door. She stepped into the room, and leaned against the wall. The smile on her face was that of a loving mother and wife. She pushed herself away from the wall, and made her way to Shaun's crib as well.

"We're good." Nate nodded, running the tips of his fingers across Shaun's cheek. "I think Shaun just woke up from a nap." He looked back down at his son, and couldn't help but smile. To Nate, all that he ever needed was in this room. Nora and Shaun were his whole entire world.

Nora set her chin on her palm, and smiled down at Shaun. "I wish we could take a nap. Lord knows we could use it." She nudged Nate with her elbow, and laughed. Nate chuckled in response, and sighed.

"Hey, I was thinking." Nate straightened his back, and looked over at Nora. "After breakfast, maybe we could go to the park? Could be-" Before he could finish speaking, the glinting metal body of Codsworth appeared in the doorway. "Mum! Sir! Come quick! The news! And please, grab young master Shaun!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is a short first chapter, and it follows the game really close, but, I'll change things up after this! I promise!


	2. Vault 111

"Codsworth? What's going on?" Nate pushed himself away from the crib, and made his way toward Codsworth, but before he could reach him, the robot had taken off down the hall. Nate stepped out into the hall as well, before doubling back, and turning to Nora. "Grab Shaun, and come to the living room." Without another word, he took off down the hall.

"...just confirmed that...yes...It has just been confirmed that there have been reports of nuclear detonations in both Washington, and New York." The T.V. had been turned to the news, and the anchor, who was generally a suave, smiling man, looked as if his entire world had just come crashing down around him. "May God help us all." The screen flickered, and flipped to static.

Nate stared at the screen, wide-eyed and unsure.

"What's going on?" Nora asked, voice quivering as she walked into the room. Codsworth turned where he hovered, his sensors scanning Nora and Shaun.

"Go." Nate whispered, unable to find the strength to speak any louder.

"What?" Nora stepped forward, placing a hand on the back of Shaun's head. The scream of a siren filled the air, shaking Nate from his stupor. He wheeled around, and stared Nora down.

"Go! Now!" He roared, doing his best to be heard over the bone-shaking sirens. "Get to the vault!" Nora took several steps back, and glanced at the door before hurrying forward, and pulling it open. Nate rushed forward, pushing himself out the door after Nora and Shaun were out safely. He didn't bother pulling it shut, as everything in the are would likely be leveled within the hour. Nora hurried down the street, accompanied by the rest of the town, who had the same idea. Nate followed, and soon, the two were running side by side.

"Please, Sir." Codsworth hovered to the doorway, his sensors scanning the street in front of him. "Do be safe."

* * *

It didn't take very long for Nate, Nora and Shaun to reach the gate to the vault. It didn't take very long for the rest of the town either, however. The crowd was massive. People pushed against one another, shouting, yelling, and screaming as if that were the only way to get through the gate. Above the dull roar of the crowd, a distinct yelling could be heard. Nate looked up, peering across the top of the crowd.

"You have to let me in!" A voice shouted. "I AM Vault Tec!" Nate recognized the voice at once. He grabbed Nora by the forearm, and pulled her close.

"It's the salesman." He nodded his head toward the man standing in front of the guarded entrance. "The one who sold us our spots." He pushed his way forward, doing his best to part the crowd, while keeping Nora and Shaun close.

"I'm going in there!" The salesman yelled. "You can't stop me!" Two guards stepped out from behind the chain link fence. The head-lamps on their power armor flickered to life, and the barrels of the massive mini-guns they held began to spiral to life. Their voices projected through the air, amplified by the built in microphones in their helmets.

"STEP BACK." One of them yelled, his gun whirring faster and faster. "OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE." The second aimed his gun at the salesman as well. The salesman looked between the two, and then, at the guard in the center.

"You have to be kidding." He whispered, taking a dejected step back. Nate pushed his way forward, earning a dirty glare from a woman whose foot he stepped on. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He staggered toward the fence, and fell to his knees. his fingers dug through the small holes in the fence, and he stared through the barrier, unable to tear his gaze away from the salvation that lay only feet away.

Nate stepped forward, and the guards trained their guns on him. He quickly put his hands up, and took a step back. "No, no! We're on the list!" He pointed to the clipboard the guard in the middle held. "Nate, Nora, and Shaun Howard. We're the Howard family." He nodded, pulling Nora to stand beside him. The guard flipped the page back, and scanned the list.

"Adult male," He glanced toward Nate. "Adult female," and then, toward Nora. "And infant." He glanced toward the crying bundle in Nora's arms. "Checks out. This way." He stepped to the side, allowing them to pass. Nate pushed Nora in front of him as they made their way toward the vault, ensuring that she would reach the platform just before he did. Nate staggered as a blunt force hit him in the back, pushing him to the side. Nora stumbled, but managed to stay upright, wheeling around to see what happened.

"Every man for himself!" A man shouted, having run through the gate once Nate and Nora were through.

"STOP!" One of the guards commanded, his gun whirring to life. The guard with the clipboard shook his head, and pointed. Nate slammed his hands over his ears, and buried his head against the ground.

Bullet after bullet tore through the air, whistling and howling like a pack of wolves before burying themselves in the man's body. It was over as soon as it started, but to the people outside of the gate, it seemed to last a lifetime. The man fell to the ground, body slumping in the dirt. His once yellow sweater was stained orange from the blood that leaked from the bullet-holes. A thick smear of blood extended a few feet behind his body, which had slid forward when he fell. Nora stood, eyes fixed on the corpse in front of her. Shaun screamed, and sobbed. Nate uncovered his ears, but they were still ringing. The guard with the gun stepped forward, and audibly sighed.

"On your feet." He sighed, looking down at Nate. His head-lamp illuminated Nate's face, forcing him to squint. He quickly got to his feet, and made his way to Nora.

"Come on." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and began to walk away. But she didn't move. She stood, and stared at the body on the ground. Blood had soaked into the dirt below the body, staining the earth a deep, dark brown. Nate could feel the gears turning in his head. He had seen death, and tragedy. He had seen the horrors of war. Nora hadn't. This was the first body she had likely ever seen. "Baby," He hissed, pulling her toward him. She turned her head, and stared at him. He had never seen her look like she currently did. She looked like she was stuck between crying and laughing. "We have to go." He nodded, speaking slowly. She was likely in shock, unable to process what she had just seen.

She nodded slowly, and on shaky legs, Nate and Nora made their way toward the platform that would send them down into the vault. Several other people stood on the vault, either huddled close with those they knew, or standing off by themselves, muttering and mumbling. Nate pulled Nora close, pulling Shaun against his chest as well.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you. Both of you." He looked down at the still-crying baby between them.

Nora, voice still wavering, replied. "We love you too."

The yelling from the gates was unmistakable. Those who were still barred from entry had begun to riot, pushing against the gate with all their force. But the yells and screams were soon drowned about by a different sort of scream. It sounded as if the sky itself were being torn apart. Nate stepped back, and looked up just in time to catch three jets flying in a V formation fly overhead. He felt the lump in his throat grow, and his grip on his wife tighten.

"NOW, NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!"

Nate glanced toward the yelling guard just in time to miss the explosion erupting in the distance. Of course, the sound eclipsed everything else, and the light coming off of the blast dwarfed the sun. The platform beneath their feet lurched, and slowly, almost painfully slowly, began to descend. The thick, visible shockwave coming off the explosion tore across the horizon, getting closer and closer with each passing moment.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" One of the other residents shouted. Nate watched as the shock wave ripped through the trees in the distance, and then, the gas station just across the bridge. The platform fell just below the earth just as the shockwave ripped overhead, sending everyone to the floor. It felt like the wind had been ripped from their lungs, and their ear drums had been trampled by a herd of angry cattle. Nora fell on top of Nate, unable to stop the scream that erupted from her throat.

Slowly, the hatch above began to close, allowing a few final trickles of light to drip down into the elevator shaft, before the group were buried in complete, and total darkness.

* * *

Nate wasn't sure how long the platform descended. There was no way to tell how fast they were going, or if there was any true end in sight. The farther down they went, the colder it got. Nate's eyes never truly adjusted to the darkness, forcing him to sit, and huddle against Shaun and Nora as they sank lower and lower into the Earth. Eventually, a thin bar of light penetrated the darkness. The thin bar grew into a thick bar, and slowly, a large, brightly lit room came into view. Nate shielded his eyes, and pulled Nora closer still. Shaun had stopped crying, but he could tell the baby was on the verge of tears.

Once the burn from the lights died down, and Nate could see a little better, he noticed that there were people standing in the room. The lift came to a sudden, jarring halt, sending the people who were standing to the floor once again. The people on the outside of the lift approached, donned in bright blue jumpsuits, with a neon yellow stripe down the middle. One of the two wore armor and a helmet, with the visor pulled up across his head. Their smiles conveyed a good message, but there was something about them that simply touched Nate the wrong way. The metal gate that separated the lift from the room rattled, and slowly ascended into the concrete wall.

"Hello!" One of the men smiled, clapping his hands together. "My name is Thomas, and I am the overseer of Vault One-Eleven!" His mustache twitched, and and he scanned the survivors that occupied the platform. The survivors stared back, baffled that anyone could be so chipper when the world above had just been wiped out. "Please, form an orderly line, and follow Officer Davis, if you would." He gestured to the guard beside him, the hand of which was resting on a large, high-caliber pistol fastened to his hip. He nodded, smiled, and reached forward, extending his hand toward an older man near the front.

"Up and at 'em, boys and girls." He called out, pulling the old man to his feet. The overseer chuckled, and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. He pushed one of the pages back, pressed a finger to the page, and nodded.

Nate looked at Nora, and Nora looked at Shaun.

"Guess we're here." Nate sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He helped Nora to her feet as well, and the two, while very unsteady, filed into line, and followed Officer Davis into the Vault.

A great metal staircase wound toward the top of the room, before connecting to a metal walkway. The walkway was illuminated with various lights from all angles,and large, blinking machines were pointed at every inch of it.

"Right this way. The doctor will check you in, and we'll get you into a vault suit." Officer Davis smiled, setting a hand on Nate's shoulder. He stepped to the side, and urged Nate forward, sending him down the walkway. As soon as he stepped into the light, he felt his pupils shrink. A quick shock rippled through his body, and moments later, a quiet buzz filled the air.

"One male. All clear." A voice to the left mumbled. Nate turned his head, but was unable to see anything due to the light. "Please, keep moving. We'll have time for introductions once we're all situated." The voice droned. Nate stepped forward, and for a brief moment, he thought he had gone blind. Slowly, however, his vision grew, becoming less blurry, and more vivid.

"Right over here, sir!" A voice to his right called out. He turned his head, and locked eyes with a girl who had to be no older than like everyone else in the vault, she wore a bright blue jumpsuit with a neon stripe down the middle. She turned, and grabbed a plastic bag from a box beside her. As she turned, Nate could very easily make out the numbers on the back. 111.

She held the bag out towards him, dropping it into his hands as he approached. "Your vault suit is vacuum sealed, and radiation free! There are changing rooms down the hall. We do hope you enjoy your stay in vault One-Eleven!" She smiled a horribly fake smile, before reaching into the box, and grabbing a bag for the next person.

Taking several steps forward to clear the path, Nate turned his head, and watched as Nora took her vault suit from the woman. Shaun was likely too young for a vault suit just yet.

"Nora." He closed the space between them in a few steps, and closed his hand around her forearm. She looked dazed, and confused. He couldn't blame her. Everything they cared about had just been wiped away. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, pulling her close. Her unfocused gaze was glued to the floor, her grip on the bag far tighter than it should have been. "We're safe now. I promise you." He pressed a soft, loving kiss to her forehead, before wrapping an arm around her waist, and guiding her down the hall. As they walked further into the vault, it became clear that their group hadn't been the first to gain entry. There were people huddled in groups against the walls, cowering in corners, doing what they could to kill time. There were people who looked lost, and there were people who simply looked bored.

"My sister..." Nate looked to where the voice was coming from. "My sister, down in Baltimore." His gaze fell on a middle-aged woman, already dressed in her vault suit. But, something about her suit didn't look right. It...lacked something. "Do you think she's alright? Do you think they got away from the blast?" The vault worker she was speaking to sighed, and paused before speaking. It was then that Nate realized the vault workers all had devices on their arms. It was like a watch of sorts, but much larger, with a luminescent screen where a watch face would go.

"We can only hope." The man sighed, setting a hand on her shoulder. Nate knew all too well that the woman's sister was likely nothing more than a stain on the ground at this point. The fact that people were losing their families left and right without even knowing it broke his heart. He pulled Nora closer, and allowed a short, but very heavy sigh to leave his lips. He was broken free of his thoughts, however, by the man at the end of the hallway. He was the first person he'd seen in this vault, who had one of the devices, while not wearing a vault suit. Instead, he wore a white lab coat, and a pair of simple slacks. He looked horribly out of place, being a doctor surrounded by the neon blues and yellows.

"Hello, sir." He smiled at Nate, pulling his clipboard in front of him. He pulled his glasses down from on top of his head, allowing them to settle on the end of his wrinkly, crooked nose. Nate blinked several times, and looked down at Shaun. Shaun looked up at Nate, and a small smile settled on the infant's lips. Nate couldn't help but laugh. It was amazing how even the end of the world failed to put a damper on that little boy's mood. "Let's see..." The doctor's words brought Nate back to the topic at hand. "Howard family, yes?" Nate nodded, and found Nora's hand with his. The poor woman was still in shock. Her fingers dug tightly into Nate's palm, and he returned to squeeze. "Your changing room is right in here. Once we're all changed, we'll be putting the decontamination chamber to use." He smiled, pushing his glasses back onto the top of his head. His thin, wispy hair brushed back easily, and the shine from his scalp caught the lights overhead. He showed Nate and Nora to a small room off to the side, and while it was nothing more than a small room with a bench, a table, and a light, it was nice to have a little privacy.

As the door shut behind them, Nate released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He tossed his bag down onto the bench before practically collapsing onto it himself. Nora followed suit, though she sat far more carefully, due to the infant in her arms. He pulled his bag open, and reached down, allowing his fingers to trace a seam in the bright blue suit. It felt different than he thought it would. It felt similar to the elastic jumpsuits that athletes sometimes wore, though, he could tell that it was far thicker, and made of a much stronger material. He pinched it, and gave it an experimental tug. He wasn't surprised to see that it was rather stretchy as well.

"Might as well get dressed." He mumbled, tossing his bag to the floor. He reached down, and pulled both his shoes off, before following with his socks. He stood, and his hands found the hem of his shirt, which he quickly tugged over his head. Nate was a young man, and it showed in his physique. His muscles were well defined, though, the scars across his torso were even easier to see than the underlying muscle. Nora, who generally wouldn't waste the opportunity to ogle her husband, let her gaze stick to the floor. Her hand absent-mindedly stroked the back of Shaun's head, doing her best to comfort both him, and herself. His hands moved to the button on the front of his pants, next, and in the next moment, his slacks were down around his ankles, leaving him in a simple, gray, thin pair of briefs. He pulled his suit from the bag, and slowly unzipped it before stepping into it. The material hugged his skin tightly, and as he slipped his arms into the sleeves, he could feel it stretching to accommodate his thick, muscular arms. Once he was completely zipped up, he reached into the bag once more, and pulled out two black lumps.

"Shoes." Nora mumbled, glancing toward him.

"Hm?" Nate responded, his brow moving toward his forehead.

"They're shoes. They're like the suit. They stretch." Her voice was hoarse. He could tell she had been doing her best to hold back tears.

"Oh. Right." Nate nodded, sitting down beside her. The chill of the metal bench soaked right through the bottom of his vault suit. "These things are thin." He mumbled, pulling on one of the shoes. If anything, it was like a thick, rubbery sock. It was warm, and he couldn't feel the floor through the sole. He pulled on the other, and slowly, they settled against his feet. He sighed, and stood.

"Want me to wait outside, while you get changed?" He asked, looking down at Nora. She turned her gaze up toward him, and nodded.

"Yeah." She sniffled, getting up to her feet. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She leaned toward Nate, and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the cheek. It might not have been much, but, it was all Nate needed to know that things were going to be alright. He nodded and made his way out of the changing room, where the doctor was escorting another family toward another room. Nate looked back down the hall, and sighed.

"Looking good, Mr. Howard." The doctor chuckled, approaching him once more. Nate forced a smile, and nodded in response.

"Thanks, doc." He sighed, moving to lean against the wall. "These things are paper thin though." He explained, taking his voice down several volume levels. "I mean, I can feel everything through it." He shifted uncomfortably, the chill of the steel walls soaking into his skin.

"That's just one of the wonders of Vault-Tec!" The doctor exclaimed, giving Nate a beaming smile. "The fabric is radiation resistant, but very flexible. Quite the innovation." He nodded, clapping a hand against Nate's shoulder. Nate's eyes instinctively darted toward the device on his arm. Just across the top of the screen, engraved in chrome script lettering, Nate read the words aloud.

"Pip-Boy...Three-thousand?" He mumbled, furrowing his brow. The doctor laughed, and pulled his arm away. He quickly stepped to Nate's side, and held the device in front of him for Nate to see.

"Yes sir." He nodded, tapping the screen several times. It flickered to life, and the image of a man with blond hair came into view. He wore the same blue and yellow jumpsuit that had come to be associated with the vault.

"Who's that?" Nate asked, pointing a finger at the screen. The cartoon man smiled, and extended a a closed fist, with his thumb pointed up toward Nate.

"I'm Vault-Boy! The mascot of Vault-Tec!" He smiled. His voice was muddled by static, but his words were decipherable all the same. "I come preprogrammed with every Pip-Boy as a personal assistant! I assist Doctor Jeroe with day to day tasks!" Jeroe smiled, and turned a knob near the top of the Pip-Boy. The screen flickered several times, and suddenly, Nate saw his reflection, as well as doctor Jeroe's, staring back at him.

"Looking good, Doc!" Vault-Boy smiled.

* * *

The door to the changing room opened several minutes later, and out stepped Nora with baby Shaun in her arms. It was clear that she had taken the opportunity to cry, as her eyes were red. Her jumpsuit was rather flattering, accentuating the curves she naturally held. Nate gave her a quick once-over once she emerged from the dressing room, taking in the sight that was his beautiful wife.

"Hi." She sighed, doing her best to put on a smile. She walked toward Nate, but she didn't have to walk very far, as Nate was quick to close the space between them.

"I missed you." He sighed, wrapping her in a tight, loving hug. She sighed, and relaxed into his arms. It was a common sight in the halls of the vault. People holding one another, doing their best to hold onto their last bit of sanity. Doctor Jeroe cleared his throat, and held his clipboard above his head.

"Attention, everyone!" He called out, gathering the attention of everyone in the hall. "It would seem," He paused, and scanned the crowd of people in front of him. "Yes, it would seem that we're ready to make our way into the decontamination chamber. Make two groups! One group will follow me, and the other group will follow Overseer Thomas." The man from before with the bushy mustache made his way to the front of the crowd, and gave everyone the wave of a politician. He looked more like he was posing for the cameras, than like he was ready to lead a group of survivors.

Nate wrapped an arm around Nora's waist, and pulled her close. When he felt her head fall against his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile. "Things are going to be alright, sweetheart." He whispered, pressing a short, soft kiss to the top of her head. Her hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo she had used the night before. He inhaled deeply, and a short chuckle crossed her lips.

"Don't go crazy on me just yet, Nate." She shook her head, and held Shaun closer to her chest. Shaun babbled incoherently, and laid his head against Nora's suit.

Nate and Nora followed the doctor through the door, and then, down a short hall. The other group branched off after the first door, disappearing through a door to the right. Once the door was closed, the doctor began to speak. "Now, this is just a little step we have to take to ensure that no surface bacteria, or radiation makes it's way down to the inner vault." He explained, turning, and pressing a finger to the touchpad next to the door. The light below it blinked several times, before lighting up. A short, piercing beep filled the air, and the door groaned open. "These," The doctor stepped into the room, and gestured toward the massive pods that lined the walls. "Are our decontamination chambers."

They were unlike anything Nate had ever seen before. They looked like eggs with giant doors, and great silver hoses coming out of the sides. "Go and stand in front of a chamber, and I will be with you shortly to get you situated." He smiled, turning to look at Nate. "Ah, your little one can go with you, Miss." He nodded, reaching out to pat Shaun's back. Shaun cooed, and laughed loudly. The doctor smiled, and stepped to the side, allowing the crowd of people to enter the room. People trudged forward, moving to examine the pods with great interest. Nate and Nora wandered toward the end of the room.

"I want this one." Nora mumbled, placing her hand against the glass screen on the door. She looked across the aisle, and smiled. "It's the only one directly across from another. That way, we can watch each other while we wait." She smiled, walking back to Nate. It was good to see her back in high spirits. It would likely fluctuate in the next few days, but, for now, her happiness was all he needed.

"Sounds good to me." Nate smiled, setting his hands on her hips. He leaned down, and caught her lips with his, pulling her into a deep, loving kiss. The only thing to pull him away from it, was the ear-piercing wail that came from between them. Shaun had started crying. Nate took a step back, and looked down at Shaun.

"Someone needs their daddy." Nora smiled, looking up at Nate.

"Hey there, little guy." Nate pulled Shaun from Nora's arms, and held him up in front of his face. "Don't cry, buddy." He smiled, bringing his face close. "I'm gonna be right over here." He turned his body, and showed Shaun the pod he would be in. "I'm not going anywhere." Shaun, who seemed satisfied with the answer, sniffled. Nora sighed, though a smile settled on her features. She took Shaun back, and looked up at Nate.

"Things are going to be-"

"Different." Nate quickly interjected, nodding his head. "They'll be different. It's alright to say. They're going to be better though. Alright?" He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek. She smiled, and nuzzled into his hand.

"Alright." She sighed, looking up at him. "I love you."

Nate smiled, and let a soft sigh leave his lips. "I love you more."

Without another word, the two turned, and made their way to their respective pods. The doctor approached them soon after, and pressed the buttons on the consoles beside their pods.

"Just step on it, and we can begin the process." He smiled, gesturing to the machine. Nate did as he was told, and stepped up into the comfortable seat inside the pod. Nora did the same, the only difference being that she had Shaun cradled in her lap. Once they were situated, their doors shut, sealing them off from the rest of the room. Nora placed her palm against the window, and Nate did the same.

"Welcome, to Vault One-Eleven." A voice rang through Nate's chamber. It was feminine and robotic, and much like the seat he was sat upon, rather cold. "Decontamination process...initiated." Nate felt another quick shock rattle through his body. He watched as the same happened to Nora, and likely to Shaun. Even though he couldn't hear it, he could very clearly see that Shaun had started crying.

"Decontamination process complete, in five," Nate pressed his palm against the glass, doing his best to smile.

"Four, three," He watched Nora do the same, her own lips curling into a similar smile.

"Two," Nate felt a horrible chill take hold of his body. It was like he'd run outside in the middle of winter with no clothes on.

"One." Thick, frigid smoke billowed in through the connecting hoses. Nate felt his body grow colder and colder with each passing moment.

"Thank you for choosing, Vault-Tec!" Nate felt his pulse slow, until he could no longer hear the beating of his heart in his ears. As his world faded to black, he heard the hiss of air as his last breath escaped his lungs.


End file.
